


Safe

by sladins



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Training, Discussion of kinks and bdsm, Hurt/Comfort, I kinda melded teen Titans and young justice but idk if this counts as a true crossover, M/M, Marathon Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Responsible sex, Robin and Batman definitely have abusive relationship undertones, Robin is happy and safe don't worry, Robin saves Slade, Robin's team is vague on purpose, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Tw nonsexual mentions of pee and peeing, a very fluffy fic honestly, black Manta is in this, continuity is a joke and I'm not going to let it stop me, definitely light BDSM, definitely not an AU but not really perfectly Canon, emotional honesty, everything is okay now, forced to share a bed, maybe choking but idk yet, mentions of Slade having a concussion, mutual secret identity Revelation, nothing too bad though, slade's pov, tw for a couple mentions of mild off screen violence, tw mentions of past sexual abuse, tw past abusive relationship, tw very small blood mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladins/pseuds/sladins
Summary: It starts when he saves him.A slice of life character study detailing a relationship between Robin and Slade. Lots of porn and feelings.Slade's POV





	1. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very beginning.

November  
10:36 pm

So foggy and dark and blurry and so so dizzy. Water stinging my eye. Then a voice very close in my ear.  
'Come on Slade!’ a whisper-scream ‘You can't die now’ then counting and pushing on my chest, gentle but firm. Then… oh.

Robin?

Then once more counting and pushing and… kissing? CPR, the thought flashes through my mind.

Suddenly I sputter and cough up water. So much water. My lungs scream when I try to breathe. So much pain. So blurry and foggy and cold. He's still above me, so good and soft and warm. I grab him without thinking. I hold him so tight, gagging and coughing endlessly. He pushes away at first but then hugs me back.

Finally I'm able to breathe normally and realize my circumstances. I let Robin go immediately, if not reluctantly.

Do I sense reluctance on his part? Did I feel him linger? Why did I hug him? Questions for another day. Another life.

I focus and sit up next to him. My face is damp and clammy. I raise my hand and…

My mask!

I realize that Robin would have had to remove it to save me and I am hit with another feeling that I put away for later.

'Sorry. I had to save you. Black Manta had kicked you in the head and into the water. There was honestly no ulterior motive or second thought. I had no choice. I thought you were dead. I had no choice. I won't tell anyone your secret ID.’ he explains it all in a hurried whisper ‘Not like this’ The last sentence is a sigh. I let my woozy self enjoy the sound of Robin breathing softly right into my ear.

I nod, placing a hand on his shoulder to…  
Reassure him?  
I immediately take my hand back and rub my hands over my face. Splashing myself with cold water from the pool in the hopes of sharpening my mind. It works, a little.

‘What happened since I’ I try to remain stoic but I'm sure there is too much emotion in my voice ‘drowned’

His cheek touches mine for a moment as if he started to turn towards me 'I was able to escape but we're still in Atlantis. I called my team but my comms down completely, you?’

'No team’ half sigh half chuckle.

'Okay well I have a plan’

~  
And it was a brilliant plan and I could see that he was a powerful leader. Exactly why I had wanted so desperately to have him as my apprentice so many moons ago and exactly why he had saved me now.

His plan worked perfectly and we got out without much more trouble. Though it had certainly been a long and drawn out escape. The only hitch being that when we arrived back on land we were in Florida, far from Jump with no real way to get there fast.

The pod we had escaped in had self destructed and we had no other means of transportation. I had traveled to Atlantis with Manta. Robin didn't explain why he had no way and no one to transport him home though he didn't have a reason to lie at this point so I took him at his word. In the end we decided we would rent a car.

But nothing was open until noon later today. Regardless it was a minimum 2 day drive, even if we didn't stop at all. Which was unlikely since Robin didn't have a proper licence with him - secret ID protection I assume - so I would be the only one driving. Which was asking a lot considering what we had just experienced and the fact that I needed to recover from drowning and what Robin was convinced was a concussion.  
~  
6:02 am

We walk along the beach. Almost romantically. It's beautiful, a true tropical Paradise. The wind whips everything around and the sun is just coming up. After a while we come upon a little motel in what has become clear to us is Islamorada. He tells me to stand by the front window and not fall asleep. Easy for him to say. My head is killing me but I'm definitely out of range for falling into a coma from a concussion, which is very rare anyway, but I'm intrigued by his care for me and don't complain. Eventually he comes back and tells me we have a place for the night. I ask if his comm is still down and he looks very upset.

'Uhh something wrong?’ I don't know how to act with him, this was all very far from our usual interaction.

'My communicator and basically all my tech got smashed by Manta’ he huffs and…

Pouts?

Another feeling for another life. I sigh trying to refocus and hopefully change the subject because Robin is pouting a lot and it is adorable and sexy and...

Has he drugged me?

No I'm just uhh...

Concussed! Right I had a concussion! Major concussion! Probably even brain bleeding! Luckily I have super healing. I'll be fine, but I must be experiencing temporary… symptoms.

‘Well’ I breathe 'We'll head out as soon as the rental car places open’ he nods and hands me a key to my room. 203.

We walk together to our rooms. Or should I say room?

When he puts his key in the door for 203 I stop in my tracks. Looking from him to my key a few times, wondering if I'm reading the number wrong, if my concussion is worse than I thought.

Then he smiles, it's awkward but polite ‘They only had one room. It's just as well, this way I can make sure you're okay and we won't lose contact haha’ he tries to laugh then sighs as he heads into the room. The room which has one queen size bed? He goes straight to the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on.

I sit down and see him open the bathroom door and pop his head out

‘Can you get us some pizza or something? Supreme for me. I'm starved and you should really eat something’ he's gone again.

I use the hotel phone and call for 2 medium supreme pizzas. I must've dozed off because the knock on the door jolts me out of the overstuffed hotel living chair. I go to pay and receive the pizzas. They're so hot and fresh I immediately tuck into mine, almost finished by the time Boy Wonder comes out of the bathroom.

'Nice’ he grins and digs in.

He's only wearing briefs and his mask, but this is a fresh mask, the last one had a few marks on it from the fight. It seems he feels me looking, noticing, because he moves to take it off. Looks right at me through it and I can see the wheels turning. I don't have my mask on, it's in my waterproof bag along with other essentials but I haven't felt like putting it back on for some reason… must be my concussion...

He scratches his nose instead and keeps eating. Afraid I guess, of me. I sigh without meaning to. It just comes out, a very sad broken sound. I try to pretend it was a burp and excuse myself but he's not stupid. We eat in awkward silence for a while after. I go to throw out the pizza boxes and when I get back he's lying in the bed under the covers. I turn the lights out and go to sit in the living chair, guessing he's asleep, but he shoots up when he hears me settle in.

'Youcansleepwithme!’ he says suddenly.

I get up 'I almost forgot to shower’ and I go to the bathroom.

I shower and it's actually exactly what I need. Hot and soothing, the hotel soaps smell good like the sea and salty air. I finish, put on some pajamas from my bag, lucky, and head to bed. In the dark I trip over his clothes and several of his things all over the floor on his side of the bed, I cuss but I try not to wake him. It doesn't matter I guess because he doesn't seem to have been sleeping.

'Please sleep in the bed’ a small breath ‘ I didn't take my mask off because Batman would kill me, please don't take it personally’ then… a tiny sob?

I turn a light on in the little pre-bathroom vanity area which I retreated to when I tripped on everything. I pick up his things and pile them together on the wardrobe next to the bed. I move to walk away and turn out the lights when he grabs my hand awkwardly to stop me. I turn to him. He removes his mask.

Impossibly clear blue eyes stare up at me… filled with tears?

I'm overwhelmed, stuck standing there. How did we get here? Why was he crying?

'I… I don't want you to… I'm sorry… I wasn't trying to disrespect…’ he sits once more then lies back down and turns away.

I put a hand on his shoulder again, this time I don't pull back, not until he stops those tiny sobs.

When he calms down completely I rub his back a few times and go to turn out the light. I don't know what I'm doing but, against my better judgement, I get in bed with him. He seems to be truly sleeping now and I let myself join him.


	2. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very beginning cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos it really means a lot to me.

3:24pm

I wake up when the bed shifts and i feel a sudden chill beside me. The thought that it's an absence of Robin's warmth runs through my mind and I wonder just how serious that concussion really might have been.

I see the time and realize how very late it is. I feel surprisingly well rested. Most of my nights are filled with dreams. Vivid nightmares that I can't wake up from or fantastical adventures that linger in my mind and leave me mentally drained. It's been too long since I last found that deep, dreamless sleep.

I ignore the obvious fact that it's due to sleeping with the boy, made more obvious by the fact that the only other time in my life I ever slept that deeply was with… the loss of my eye. I chuckle at my own joke. I guess this time I'll lose my sanity.

It's unusually dark for this time of day which confuses me momentarily until I notice soft rays of warm afternoon light filtering in through the edges of the room darkening curtains. I open them and the Florida sunlight tints the room orange.

I'm changing my shirt when he comes out of the bathroom. He blushes but he doesn't look away, the awkward polite smile on his face again. He's still in just his underwear and he flushes bright pink from brow to shoulders. We just stand there, not quite awkwardly, until he runs a hand through his hair and looks around the room, his expression unreadable. I clear my throat and finish with my shirt. I have to change out of my pajama bottoms so I pick up my jeans and…

the thought of staying and changing in front of him invades my mind with such force that I physically shake my head trying to get it out. I huff, zipping my bag quickly and a bit more roughly than necessary, and force myself to walk to the bathroom.

I splash cold water on my face and try to calm down. Focusing on mundane tasks like getting dressed, braiding my hair and peeing. When I come out he's there in the vanity. Finally dressed, a plain t-shirt and joggers mismatched with his steel-toed boots, no mask.

I'm clearly ready to go yet he remains at the vanity gelling his hair and preening. Hair gels, body sprays and several other unnecessary toiletries lay across the counter as if he'd dumped out his whole “essentials” bag. Where did he even store these? The thought makes me smirk without meaning to and he looks over at me, pouting, but he ignores me and continues messing with his hair.

I don't mean to mock him. I can certainly appreciate creature comforts and it's not like my hair is this soft and silky without effort. It's just, I don't have anything I would consider extraneous personal grooming beyond deodorant, a bar of soap and a few hairbands in my essentials bag. It's the bare essentials after all.

I go to put on my own mismatching, if less so, steel-toed combat boots. I make quick work of them and stand by the door to wait. Fully dressed, bag in hand. My eyes follow him as he finishes his hair, sprays something behind his ears and proceeds to hold his bag up to the counter and bulldoze all the products in. A few things fall to the ground and once he's picked everything up he zips the bag. Finally he's walking towards me, a sheepish look on his face. I uncross my arms, only after realizing I had them crossed. I'm really not that annoyed…

I just don't want to get him in trouble with the Bat?

It's the only conclusion I can come to and I don't know why it's there but I don't have time to dwell during the short walk to the front desk. Robin puts the keys in a return box outside the office and I go in to ask for a cab to the car rental depot. 

The cab ride is quiet. There aren't any places to rent a car on Islamorada so we go to Tavernier, the next island up the Keys. He looks out the window at the ocean and sky. I find myself looking at him the whole time.

We arrive and go in. I rent the car under my name. The clerk brings the car around and we start driving. There's a substantial extra charge for driving it out of state but I don't care I just want to go home. Back to Jump City. Back to the way things were. Before all the strange feelings and intimacy between Robin and I. Nothing was confusing. We stood on opposite sides of the line. I suppose we still do. But it doesn't really feel that way anymore. I wonder briefly how I never knew that Atlantis was in the North Atlantic Ocean. Should've done more research and prepared I suppose but I never thought Zeta tubes would stop being an option. Never thought I'd be the reason they weren't an option. Certainly never thought I would betray Black Manta and the Light. Betray is a big word but I suppose it's accurate. I "betrayed"then when I realized I had been used in their attempt to kidnap to Robin, to piss off the Bat and bait him I suppose. In retrospect it's clear to me that the light used our history together to bait Robin into coming after me, thinking we still had a score to settle. Not knowing that I had helped his team the last time we saw each other. Not knowing he thought I was dead. It was a poorly thought out plan really.

When it came to it he had seemed like he still didn't expect to see me, like he couldn't believe I was alive.

Manta’s plan was to hurt, possibly kill, the Queen of Atlantis. Since he knew she was pregnant and felt like she and Aquaman had taken his own child from him. That's why I'd been brought along, the fine China for the special guests. The infamous Deathstroke always fulfills a contract. Manta had let it slip when he knew Robin's team was spying on us and of course Robin and his team were sent to stop us when the time came. I wonder how they felt hearing that, if they believed it at all. Robin had known me back then, certainly believed me dead.

I once hoped that the knowledge that the hallucinogen from my mask needed to be triggered by a live remote signal to be released would let him know I was still around, but he never looked for me after that...

A hot feeling in my chest, hurt and rejection?

I sighed again, just as sad and broken as the night before. ‘Excuse me’ I murmur, trying again to pass it off as a burp.

Definitely a little brain bleeding. The thought of going to a hospital occurs but I know it would be pointless. Not to mention it would almost certainly confirm that I am in fact very much in my right mind and these feelings are real, not a symptom of anything.


	3. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highlights from the 14 hour drive from Tavernier, Florida to Baton Rouge, Louisiana.

Florida  
The drive is quiet. After renting the car we get breakfast at a little diner. I try to order to go but he insists on sitting down, making his way to a seat at the bar before I have a chance to object.

‘When are you ever in Florida? Accept your fate and take a little vacation, relax’

He orders a huge stack of pancakes and a 4 egg Southwest omelette. All of which he eats relatively quickly though he never forget his table manners. I get a coffee and fried eggs with bacon. I let myself eat slowly, thinking he'll take his time, and end up being the last to finish. He gives me his last 2 pancakes and I try to refuse but he ignores me and stacks his plates, putting garbage from the table on them so there's nowhere for me to return the pancakes to. I give in, they're tasty even being soaked with syrup this way. We chat a bit about my “injuries” and he seems relieved to know I'm fine. I try not to think about it but his arm touches mine the whole time and he gets close every time he talks to me, I try to pretend it's just because the diner is loud. At some point, when he's done eating, his hand rests against mine on the counter. He doesn't move it for a long time and I let myself indulge in the contact.

When we're in the car he puts the radio on. He has nice taste in music. Lots of classical and bright top 40 pop. He doesn't even ask me what I want to listen to and for some reason I find it all very cute.

After 6 and a half hours we stop at a Walmart in Lake City to use the bathroom and stretch our legs.  
We go to the bathroom together. I go to pee and I swear I see him peek at me when he passes behind me headed for a stall.  
He buys a huge chocolate bar and I get a 6 pack of clear Gatorade and 2 boxes of protein bars. I also get a fresh premade chicken caesar salad and scarf it down fast. He looks at me like I'm a freak and orders 2 personal pizzas and a Philly cheese steak sub from the in-store Subway franchise we sit at. I didn't even know Subway had pizza.  
The rest of the trip out of Florida is uneventful.

Alabama  
He tries to get me to help a hitchhiker. I refuse. He pouts.

Mississippi  
We stop at a rest stop and the bathrooms are weird. Instead of the normal set up with urinals lining a wall. The urinals are in a double-sided strip in the center of the room with stalls on one wall, sinks on the other and entrances on both of the other 2 walls. It's odd and makes the room feel too spacious. I feel exposed even though there's no one else there. I’ve been drinking Gatorade and gas station coffee the entire ride and it makes me pee for an unusually long time. During which he stands on the other side of the stupid urinal island and…

looks. down.

I don't know what to do and I feel even more exposed. He smiles and licks his lips obscenely, failing in any attempt at subtlety. My cock twitches under his gaze causing my pee to sprinkle around a bit. I don't know what to do but there's not much I can do since I'm still fucking pissing.

He pretends he has to pee and I pretend he's not staring at my cock.

He finishes the charade and looks me in the eye now.

‘I really thought you were dead and then I thought you might be alive and then I thought you were dead again’ he frowns, this is deeper than pouting, it comes with wet eyes and the tiny sobs again ‘Why didn't you let me know you were alive? How were you alive? Are you a good guy now or what?’ the questions come hot and fast.

I finish and put myself away.

'I did let you know. I hoped you would discover that the mask required a live signal to trigger the release of the hallucinogenic, I thought you would understand, I thought you would be as thorough as always and realize what it meant, that I must be alive’ I think about stopping there but I decide to leave myself exposed to him, no matter the repercussions 'I hoped it would make you think of me again, after so long. When you didn't seek me out or seem interested in me anymore I faded back into the shadows. I took myself out of the game thinking you didn't want to play-’ my throat clenches around the words but I get them out ‘with me anymore. I didn't plan to do much else. I needed money and the Light knew it. Until the assignment with Manta I've never done any actual work for them. I was simply on their payroll with orders to keep a low profile. I vaguely knew what they were planning but I doubted it would work and honestly’ I look away from his scrutiny and his big blue eyes, knowing I was about to truly become truly exposed ’if I had thought the plan would work I still would've gone through with it in the hopes of seeing you again’ I force out the last few words in a rushed whisper and prepare for the worst.

He just jumps over the urinals and hugs me.

‘I'm happy you're alive’ he breathes the words against my chest, nuzzling against me. The warmth of him there in my arms soothes something inside me that I'd long forgotten was on edge.

I hug him back and we stay like that for a good while until someone comes in and we go back to the car.

We play I, Spy the rest of the ride into Louisiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live in Miami Florida and haven't been to any of the other places in this story. Louisiana will get it's own chapter bc I haven't finished it yet and it's significantly longer than the rest of the highlights. It will include porn!
> 
> Also the Terra arc from TT never happened in this ficverse. After the Trigon arc Slade was presumed dead and, as in canon, Robin was never informed that Slade's mask released the hallucinogenic toxin only after being triggered by a live signal, leading him to continue believing Slade to be dead. Also, idk if I clarified this properly in the last chapter but basically Manta had been hoping that Robin and the team would hear that Slade was going to be the one to hurt or kill the Queen of Atlantis, because he always fulfills a contract and all and because the Light were hoping to kill a fish and a bird with 1 stone if you know what I'm saying.
> 
> Also Slade is 47 and basically the size/height of Sportsmaster in YJ and Robin is 19 and short as always lol yes


	4. Louisiana

Louisiana  
The Sun is low in the sky when we finally arrive at a little touristy square lined with inexpensive motels. He's restless, squirming in his seat, rapping his knuckles and tapping his foot, even singing aloud to the radio. I'm not really tired but I know I need to stop and rest to avoid any risks with driving for so long.

This time we go to the front desk together. He tries to pay for the room but I don't let him. I've got more money than I know what to do with after sitting pretty for the Light for so long and I figure it's time I use it. The truth is I like spending it on him. It's one of the more high end places in the square and I get us a nice room on the top floor. He pulls me down by the shoulder and whispers in my ear ‘just one bed please’ and I'm a bit shocked but happy to oblige.

When we get to the room he immediately strips down to underwear. They're different from last night's. Form-fitting blue boxer briefs with little clouds and waves all over them. I sit in a chair at the dining table to take off my boots. Watching as he turns on the TV and flips channels while pacing. Then he starts doing push ups and other exercises. I raise an eyebrow at him and chuckle.  
He shoots me a look while stretching and drops into a perfect handstand, continuing to pace on his hands.

I can't help but laugh out loud. ‘I'm sorry hahaha you're just all over the place haha you can't sit still hahaha I suppose you have excess energy from sitting in the car all day. I can make more frequent pit stops, if you don't mind them slowing us down a little’ he doesn't respond but he seems to be listening so I ramble on ’We could spar if you think that'll help. The hotel has a pool if you want to go swimming in the morning. Whatever you like but you need to release all that energy and tension’

He smiles a smile I've never seen before and hand-walks over to me, stopping right in front of me and spreading his legs into a perfect split before settling gracefully in my lap. ‘I can think of something haha’ He presses his bottom flush against me and pulls my arms around him, petting them softly as his hips begin a slow rhythm. He sighs happily and rests his head on my shoulder. The combination of his plush bottom rocking against me and his soft skin under my hands is deeply intoxicating. 'Is this okay?’ he twists around, trying to get a good look at me. I can't help but chuckle, hugging him tighter.

'Yes it's okay, but’ he stills and tenses a little, I kiss his cheek, reassuring ‘It's just a little fast for me kid’ he sighs and rolls his eyes at that 'We haven't even kissed, or gone on a date, or discussed… things’ he softens at that and I kiss his shoulder 'You haven't even made your feelings all that clear to me’ he rocks back against me in what I can only guess is an attempt to make his feelings clear without verbalizing them 'Hmm well, yes those feelings are very clear but you know very well that's not what I mean Robin’ he sighs, slow and thoughtful. I pick him up by the legs, folding his small body into a hug and depositing him gently on the bed. He lands on all fours and stays there, still trying to tease me. I put my hands on his hips and turn him over easily. His breathing hitches and I can see his cock tenting his shorts.

'Talk to me’ I say, smiling and standing over him. He rolls his eyes again and I wonder what he thinks things are supposed to be like in a relationship. I wonder if this is a relationship. For me, a relationship, especially the kind he's hoping to “initiate”, is a contract, and the contract really is everything. Even now, amid so much uncertainty, I know I would sign away what little there is left of my soul to him. I always would have, if I really think about it. I see now that I've always loved him, certainly always wanted him. I see now that my actions were, well, stupid. I could've done so many things, taken so many different paths to him. Paths of trust and intimacy which all led to real love that I had earned. The only thing stopping me was my own mind telling me he would never accept me, would never love someone on the other side of the line. It never occurred to me to cross it, or at least stand on it. When I finally did understand, it was too late. I made my last ditch effort and died before getting close enough to reap any rewards. I suppose the rewards were there all along, I just had to come back to life, out of the shadows and pits.

He shifts under my thoughtful gaze and I glance at the red numbers on the alarm clock, it's around 7pm.

I'm confused until I realize it's on central time. I get a strange feeling, like we're going back in time as our relationship… progresses. It makes it all feel inescapable, like it's being carved into the past as well as the present. I don't want to escape.

He continues to stare up at me, his expression unreadable, seeming unsure of how to respond to my questioning and deferment. It's mostly dark in the room except for the flashing glow of the TV behind me. My body casts a long shadow fully encompassing Robin. I turn on a light and sit on the floor indian-style, trying to be less intimidating.

'My name is Slade Wilson, I'm 47.’

He sits up and leans toward me ‘I'm 19.’ a moment of consideration ‘I'm Dick, I mean Richard Grayson, nobody calls me Richard though haha’ Then he moves to kiss me, like he thinks that's all the discussion required. I kiss him back before pushing him back where he was.  
He huffs and pouts, cooperating when he sees that I don't give in 'Alright look I… I just… Bruce uh I mean… Batman never… we don't really talk about this stuff…’ a deep breath and he starts again ‘He tells me what he wants and I'm happy to do it’ his voice cracks uncharacteristically, eyes turning dark and stormy and he looks off to the side then back to me ‘it's not a big deal. I'm definitely gay anyway so I'm honestly lucky and I should just be grateful’ another deep breath 'but you want to talk about us haha wow sorry for rambling’ I make a mental note to kill batman 'anyway I guess what I'm trying to say is uhh’ the smile is back, confident and mischievous as he lies back to lean on his elbows ‘use me as you wish’ he winks.

My cock twitches at this, against my better nature. Things piece together in my mind and the understanding that forms there is horrifying. I kiss his knee and lay my head against it.

'Dick I need you to understand something’ I sit up on my knees and lean over him, my chin accidentally bumping his cock on the way ‘I don't want to speak ill of Batman, I understand that he is objectively more trustworthy and respected in your mind than I could probably ever hope to be. That said’ it's my turn to take a deep breath 'I would never make you do anything you don't want to. I know I've been wrong in the past and I will never forgive myself for that nor do I expect or even really want you to forgive me. I was stupid for many reasons. Regardless of my past actions I am speaking to you now as a genuinely changed man. I have died twice now and I see much more clearly, already saw much more clearly before dying the first time honestly. To me a relationship is a contract and I guarantee I will do right by you should you choose me as a partner. I want to make it clear that I abhor what you've implied to me about Batman. All I have in this world is my word and I give you my word that I am and will continue to be better for you, good for you and above all, safe for you’ I notice the tiny sobs have replaced his smile and I climb into the bed next to him, pulling him close 'I will not use you in any way. You're not a thing to be used, you are a person, a beautiful and kind person and I would be honored to be with you in any way. I'm so sorry for my past actions and any parallels between them and’ I decide to bite my tongue, not wanting to further stress or scare the tiny sobbing boy in my arms ‘any other experiences you may have had in your life’ I kiss his frowning lips, soft and short, petting his hair and wiping his tears.

'I'm sorry’ a big, rib shaking sob 'Im just so’ he sobs again and doesn't seem able to speak anymore. I hold him that way for a long time until it's very dark outside and the TV flashes with late night infomercials. Finally he relaxes fully and pushes me away timidly. I move away immediately but something about it turns my stomach.

'I don't really want to talk about Bruce anymore today, okay?’ he blinks away the last of the tears, laughing softly and intercepting me when I go to wipe them ‘I do want to talk about us though’ a smile lights up his face 'To answer your questions, you kissed me just now, we went to that diner and practically held hands which I count as a date’ he stops then, concentrating, then 'ah yeah, I'm going to need you to clarify what “things” you want to discuss’ he smiles boldly, mischief and vulnerability swirling in his eyes ‘Now to clarify my feelings. Well for one thing the entire time you had me as your forced apprentice I was hoping that you would “force” me to do something else’ he winks and throws his head back in a laugh, but it comes out wrong, something jagged and aching there beneath the joking cockiness, my hand shoots out instinctively, petting his cheek and hair, he leans into the touch ‘I know I know, it's just a joke, honest’ he kisses my thumb, starting to suck on it and looking up at me with so much lust in his eyes. My cock twitches against his leg, spurring him on. He lies back and brings his hands above his head, crossing them at the wrist and I wonder what exactly Batman has had him doing. I force myself to pull my hand away, kissing him on the nose and smiling sweetly at him.

‘Please continue’ I say and my tone is polite but my voice betrays me, it's low and gruff with desire and arousal and he shivers visibly in response.

'Ugh you're no fun’ he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms before he continues ’Alright well I like you a lot. Always did and when I thought you died I was honestly surprised by how heartbroken I felt, thinking I'd missed my opportunity, trying so hard to be the fucking “hero” that I’d denied myself the chance for something I really wanted’ he looked thoughtful 'its strange, talking to you, I usually only talk this way with my friends, my team, we're all very close. I even talk about uhh…’ he's quiet for a beat, then ‘anyway this is nice, talking… uhm so yeah what are the “things”?’ he turns onto his stomach and arches his back, pretending he's just stretching.

I can't resist him then, so good and cooperative and willing. I pull him on top of me before he knows it and kiss him for real this time, deep and hungry, full of emotion, pulling him close and even biting his lip a few times. He moans into it, a beautiful high keening sound, his hands grip my shirt and he grinds his hips down against my undeniably hard cock. I push his chest gently until he gives in and just sits on top of me 'There we go, now we've kissed’ I pet the fronts of his thighs idly 'We will go on a real date tomorrow, but yes we have spent significant time together and arguably know each other well enough that a date isn't completely necessary. As for the things I mentioned, well I like to know what my partner wants before we're intimate. It's important to discuss “things” like boundaries, limits, activities and protection. Things of that nature. I don't want to make a mistake and I think it would be especially important with you kid. It would be irresponsible of me not to. Not to mention it would definitely be breaking my promise to you’ I cup his jaw, my other hand on the back of his neck ‘I gave you my word I'd be safe for you and I will keep that promise Little Bird’ the pet name slips out before I know it and I study him nervously, worried for his reaction. He smiles and kisses me sweetly.

'Okay Big Bird’ I shake my head at that and he laughs raucously at his own joke. As the laughter fades his mind drifts, hips beginning to grind down against me. I stop him, my hands settling on his hips to still them. He whines and bucks. The sudden jolt of pressure after so much rutting almost makes me forget myself but I don't, I care too much about my little broken bird I suppose.

I sigh, this time it's just frustration 'Dick I could easily pull my hard cock out, spit in my hand and fuck you right now without caring to stretch your hole or learn your limits’ he shudders and a little wet spot appears on the front of his shorts ‘but I actually fucking care about you and I would appreciate your cooperation in this discussion. The sooner we finish the sooner I'll be inside you, deal?’

He nods vigorously 'yes, okay, absolutely’

‘Good, thank you. Alright well what are your preferences? Kinks? Limits? Your hard no’s, so to speak?’

'Well I mean I can take a lot I'm a very goo-’ he starts to say something, an odd look on his face, then thinks better of it, suddenly he's all business, that single minded determination I've only ever seen when he's doing something mission related, when he's working towards a goal, which I suppose he is ‘No choking yet, I enjoy it but that would be too weird, I don't want to feel like we're fighting. No hitting. No spitting on me please. No scratching. Uhh don't sneak up on me and uhh... dontevercallmeRobinwhenyourefuckingme!’ he spits the words through his teeth, taking a deep breath and continuing 'I really like “little bird” and just Dick is fine. Hair pulling is great as well as pinning me down. I don't really like having bruises or hickeys left on me. I love getting fucked and sucking cock. I've uhh never topped, not that I would with you haha, but just so you know I guess’ he blushes 'uhh I really like everything you've been doing so far’

I lean up to kiss his forehead, nuzzling for a moment before lying back down 'Very good thank you. I think it would be useful to explain that when I say a relationship is a contract for me I mean it. It's usually a BDSM thing but I don't think our relationship should be that way, at least not for now’ he scowls, looking confused and indignant ‘It's not a judgement on you I promise, just a way to keep you safe’ he softens but still looks annoyed ‘Sorry, there's no changing my mind. Anyway, I'm not sure if you're familiar with the concept of safewords but I'd like us to use one. Mine is always Rob- ah Robber’ its out before I'm able to think and he cocks his head and raises an eyebrow at me 'look it's been Robin for a very long time Grayson, I have no defense nor explanation for this’ he laughs adorably, it causes his body to bounce slightly which, combined with the vibrations of his laughter reverberating through my cock, makes me groan, a deep and desperate sound. He laughs more, so fucking cute, and rocks and bounces more against me, my cock painfully hard.

'Dick’ I say, my voice more of a growl, fixing him in place 'My safeword will now be Copper, though forgive me if I accidentally use Robin in the moment, I've used it for years now. Though you can certainly trust me to never use that word otherwise. My limits and preferences mostly align with yours. I enjoy fucking and getting sucked as much as I enjoy getting fucked and sucking’ I chuckle at my little play on words and he just looks at me quizzically, all shock and awe ‘don't look so surprised little bird’ I chuckle more 'I do like to hurt or be hurt to some extent but we won't do that since you don't want to’ he looks worried and a bit fearful, shrinking in on himself like he thinks he's disappointed me 'Hey, hey now’ I pull him close and look him in the eyes 'It’s okay to have limits and it's okay to say no. It's okay for me not to do things because you don't want to do them with me, everything's okay little bird I'm not angry that you don't like something I like’ his expression relaxes but it takes a while for his shoulders to go down fully and for his body to relax 'Protection?’ I ask, changing the subject.

'No thanks, I'm clean and I love cum in my ass’ he blushes but maintains eye contact. My cock practically jumps and all I can do for a moment is nod my assent.

‘I know I'm clean, haven't had anyone in a long time and I was tested for everything after my last partner’ he smiles and starts rocking his hips slightly, I want to give in, get started, but we're not quite ready yet and I force myself to refocus 'I will need you to choose a safe word kid’

'okay uhh Big Bird’ he says it triumphantly, sticking his tongue out a little

I sigh ‘Alright good, thank you for cooperating’ I muss his hair and pull him down into a deep kiss, thinking we're done. But I have one last question 'Final thing baby’ he shudders and refuses to stop kissing me 'Can I mmh praise you? Mmh I would like to mmh tell you you're so good for mmh cooperating and being patient and mmh waiting for me to finish the mmh discussion?’ he nods and gives me an mhmm, I push him back and fix him with my eyes ‘please baby I need a real answer’

'yes, honesty I would really fucking love that’ he's shy now, looking up at me through his eyelashes 'Now will you please fu-’ I pull him in and kiss him hard now, letting go of my self-control a bit, he kisses me back just as hard, matching me, a hint of a challenge that doesn't surprise me in the least and just makes me harder.

We stay like that for a while just kissing, this does surprise me. I'd decided to let him take the lead as far as taking clothes off and making moves, thought I'd be inside him by now. It's sweet and I don't complain, though my cock is beyond throbbing, trapped in my jeans, twinges of pain occasionally follow my heartbeats, the pulsations in my cock becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He just keeps grinding his hips down into me, a lazy torturous rhythm.

Suddenly he pulls back 'Uhm is everything okay?’ so preciously nervous ‘You can take my shorts off, and stuff… you know?’

'I was letting you take the lead, make the decision to initiate that, you know?’

He looks incredulous and confused 'Really?’

‘Yes’ I try to sound strong yet gentle.

‘hmm okay’ he says, sounding like he still doesn't quite get it or believe it. I wince internally at the rush of sadness this creates in me and kiss his forehead and pet his hair, allowing him to pull away and scoot back to sit on my thighs. He looks a bit unsteady but he presses on, making quick work of freeing my cock. He stares at it and toys inquisitively at the head. It jumps at the contact and swells even more now, finally receiving proper blood flow. He looks a little… scared?

‘Everything okay?’ I say and he looks at me, shy again.

‘It's just really big. Batman's isn't like this’ he takes it in his hand for emphasis, showing me how his fingers don't meet when he wraps a hand around the shaft ‘It's not this thick, not at all. I uhh’ he blushes and gets up, taking off his shorts before sitting back down and, giggling, compares the two side by side, wrapping his fingers around his own to show me, they barely overlap at the tips ‘Batman used to get so mad because mine’s always been so big haha his is more like’ he drops my cock unceremoniously, holding out his newly free hand to show me, the fingers form a circle and overlap to a little more than halfway past the outermost knuckle ‘It’s long though, about 8 inches. Mine is almost 7. Yours must be like’ he leans down, hovering over me and putting our cocks together, trying to grab them both in one hand but not really being able to, I wrap my free hand around what he can't, my own fingers overlapping with his a little. Mine is about 2 inches longer, but it's clear his mind has drifted again.

I gently squeeze our cocks together causing him to cry out, high and sweet, ending in a sigh 'Little bird your cock is so big and pretty’ I venture, my voice low and gruff. He starts rocking his hips again, rubbing his cock against mine, the delicious friction there finally giving me some relief 'It's so drippy too huh? You're dripping all over me, so good’ He's been dripping pre all over me and I set to work on our cocks, taking up as much of it as I can and using it to help us slide in our hands 'You're such a good boy with such a beautiful cock, I love the way it fills my hand’ I lean up on an elbow and kiss all over his neck and chest, he leans into the kisses, nuzzling my neck and moaning against my skin ‘I love how big and drippy your cock is, it's so thick and pretty pink, the skin is so soft and it feels so good against my own cock, oh my little bird you're so beautiful’ with that he starts rocking his hips faster and faster, losing his rhythm.

'Ugh fuck Slade’ voice all sugar and syrup, right into my ear 'ugh damn it no mmh fuck wait’ he struggles to find purchase and lean off me, removing his hand from our cocks 'I don't wanna cum that way!’ I remove my hand immediately. He looks embarrassed, then pouty, then a little fearful ‘is that’ gulp ‘okay?!’

'Yes absolutely’ I do my best to make my tone gentle and warm, though there's no helping the gruffness to it, I try to compensate for it by petting his hair and cheek and it seems to work well enough.

He sits up 'uhm you don't have any lube do you?’ the polite yet awkward smile, though there's something desperate in it now, like he doesn't know what he'd do if we didn't have any lube or any way to get it at this hour.

Luckily I have some in a first aid kit, strictly for medical reasons, in my essentials bag 'Yes actually’ he perks up ‘in my bag there, in the first aid kit’ he dumps the entirety of the contents of my go bag onto the carpet.

‘Where?’ he spreads all my stuff further around before looking back to me.

'uhh in the first aid kit baby. You know you didn't need to’ he dumps out the first aid kit and finds the cluster of lube packets held together with a rubber band, looking back at me, blue eyes shining with pride 'good boy’ I sigh, deciding not to say anything about his behaviour for now.

He settles back down on top of me, tearing open a lube packet wordlessly. He squeezes out a decent glob and hands me the packet 'the night table, please’ I do as he says, happy to see him feeling safe and confident.

He rubs my cock a little, all business, just getting it slick, then gets to work on his hole.

'Would you like me to do that?’ I ask, not trying to suppress the edge of lust in my voice.

He looks at me, expression unreadable. The pleasure from what he's doing is apparent, but there's something else too 'I…’ he falters 'yeah sure of course I do’ he sighs, taking my hands in his ‘I want to be close to you and honest with you so’ a deep, broken sigh ‘Batman always makes me do it myself, he says it's beneath him and that I should always be ready for him, so I uhh well I'm pretty much fully trained, like I'm always ready, always haha’ then a different sigh, pride, relief, satisfaction 'I like talking to you’ then he kisses me 'uhm please touch me though, I really need you to fuck me’

I want to hold him and ask a million questions but I do as he says and start to toy with his hole. He really has trained himself perfectly. His hole so responsive and tight yet pliable and welcoming. Simply relaxing as I push in, not clenching for even a second, mind over matter as it were. I focus on that and try to assuage the angry, stressful thoughts in my head by just being good to him ‘You did such a good job training yourself baby, I'm so proud of you’

'Slade’ one tiny sob ‘Why are you being so nice to me?’

My heart clenches painfully ‘Because you deserve it, I'm just telling the truth’ he takes a deep breath and pulls my hand away, expertly sinking down on my cock, taking me to the hilt.

‘Mmhfucksobig!’ then ‘Okay’ slow rocking, eyes half closed and a small smile, distracted ‘well thank you’ hands on my chest and slow but focused rocking.

'Of course beautiful’ suddenly I'm acutely aware that I'm still fully dressed 'Dick uhh I think I should take my clothes off haha’

'Hahaha’ he moves off me slowly, weak with laughter, collapsing on the bed 'I didn't even think of it haha’ the laughter subsides 'It already felt like you were naked, I felt -feel- so close to you, like I do with my friends’ he flashes a warm and sweet smile that fades into lust when he watches me take off my clothes, eyes roaming my body 'C'mere Slade’ he murmurs and I follow the command 'heh remember when you used to make me call you master?’ he says the word and I'm stuck still.

‘I'm sorry Di-’ I start to apologize but he laughs, high and airy.

‘It's all in the past now honestly. I only brought it up to mess with your head’ he smiles reassuring and slightly sheepish ‘Guess it worked. Sorry. I see that you've changed, I understand, don't worry please’ he rolls onto his stomach, arching his back 'I didn't expect it to be like this with you’ a dreamy sigh ‘it's surreal, a real fantasy I'd say’ he arches deeper until he's on his knees with his ass in the air, shoulders still down against the bed.

‘You're fucking perfect’ it's the most coherent statement I can manage. I gather myself and move decisively now. I'm on the bed and inside him in a second, he gasps and pushes back against me, so needy it makes my cock spasm.

'Hard please’ he begs. I feel my face form a wicked grin as I lean down over his small frame, kissing his neck and shoulders while gathering his wrists in one hand.

‘Unghh’ he whines and grinds his hips desperately ‘Please Slade’ he looks back at me, begging, but there's something else in his eyes, something demanding, and I give in.

‘anything’ I say, voice just above a whisper, doubting he hears it.

Then I'm fucking him, fucking deep down into him. He squirms deliciously and screams when he's not gasping. I lean on the elbow of the arm holding his wrists and snake my other arm around him to stroke his cock, it brings us closer and he presses his back flush against me, humming at the closeness. I kiss everything I can reach and tighten my grip around his wrists, making him buck hard in response.

'Fuck Slade’ he looks at me, eyes like a storm ‘Can I’ a devious chuckle ‘I'm going to cum’ and he does, hard, it knocks the wind out of him and he drops bonelessly onto the bed. I just smile and keep fucking him until he's done.

My turn. I change my pace now, slow and deep, rolling my hips more than anything and barely pulling out at all.

'Fuck. This is’ a gasp ‘different’ he can't seem to catch his breath and I gather his small, limp frame in my arms, enveloping him completely.

‘Different?’ I push in deeper, spreading his legs with my own.

‘Yeah’ he seems like he wants to say more but he's too shy, I won't be having any of that.

‘Different how Dick?’ I say, punctuating my words with my hips.

'Awh fuck’ he gasps more ‘different by’ gasping ‘like because you're so’ gasping and sighing ‘oh wow’ he hums and trails off, looking even more shy and not looking back at me anymore.

'Dick?’ I pry, and he looks back at me finally.

‘Alright, alright! You sure do like to talk’ I stifle a chuckle and spread his legs further, getting even deeper ‘fuck wow’ he sighs ‘well for one thing it's deeper than anything I've ever taken, that's for sure, and you know’ he looks almost embarrassed but he continues ‘You're so big and you already hit that spot inside me normally when you were fucking me before but this is like… like you're just dragging against it without ever really going away and just wow’ he sighs, dreamy again ‘and well you're very close to me, you're larger and softer than I expected I guess, like you feel nice and… comforting’ he smiles sweetly and kisses my arm ‘good enough? Haha I feel like I'm always spilling my guts talking to you’

‘Yes thank you I… well it's important to me that I know how you're feeling Dick’ I pull him closer and fuck him like that, deep and slow, listening to his little gasps and hums. He cums at least twice more from just the friction of the soft sheets and the feeling of me inside him before I reach that edge.

'Fuck’ it comes out low and hoarse in his ear, making his hole spasm. I lean up on my knees slightly, supporting myself while still holding him tight against me 'Fuck Dick’ I pound into him then, all my strength and force slamming down against him. He cries out at the sudden change.

'mmh Slade’ he says my name over and over as I spill inside him.

‘Such a good boy Dick, oh my good little baby bird’ I hold him so tight and kiss him all over and empty into him.

We stay like that for a long time and he seems to fall asleep. I move to get off him and pull out. He makes an angry, needy sound and turns onto his back, the sheets coming with him, stuck to his skin in several places.

'Hey, everything's okay Dick’ I take his hand ‘I'm just going to clean up a little before I go to sleep, you should too but I know you're very sleepy’ I press a kiss to his hand and put it down gently.

'Hmmph’ he pouts and turns over once more, the sticky sheets following him making me laugh a little. I'm more tired than I thought and not in need of a shower that badly so I just lie back down next to him. He turns and insinuates himself against me, humming at my return. I let myself fall into dark dreamless sleep.


End file.
